


I'd never thought I'd say this, but no sex

by KaytiKitty



Series: Lucifer One-shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cussing, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Supportive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Ella had always felt wrong for not wanting sex and if anyone can fix her it's the sex guru of the city. Lucifer is not having any of his friend's proposal and gets bombarded woth her emotions instead.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734979
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	I'd never thought I'd say this, but no sex

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a little OOC but it's my first time with this fandom and I'm still getting a feel for the characters and thekr personalities.

Ella is at Lux, drinking her night away. It's a bad night, the type of night where some guy made a comment he shouldn't have and Ella wound up thinking about it all day until her thoughts drug her to a bar. 

Lux was a comfort place for her now. Besides for the wonderful free drink, Lucifer was there and it made her feel safe. Lucifer didn't even have to be on the floor, he could be in his penthouse and Ella would still be perfectly content in the knowledge that she was safe. Except for tonight. 

It's not that she's a prude, hell she's not exactly a virgin, and it's not that she hasn't found the right person, she's been through more than enough. Sex doesn't work for her. It doesn't work for her the same way some people's eyes don't work. No matter what she tries her lust function is busted. 

She had heard it all before, of course. Any member of the lgbtq+ community had heard offensive terms and slurs before so the fact that people were rude wasn't new. Ella just couldn't get it out of her mind. 

She tossed back one of her drinks, some fruity concoction that wasn't getting her wasted fast enough. She stood out like an alien in Lux, with rich people in slutty clothes. Lucifer obviously knew she was here when he spotted a short girl in what looked like a bum's pajamas at his bar. 

He slid next to her at the bar. No comment on her casual outfit, no judgement at the makeup she knew had to be smeared by now. "Good evening, Miss Lopez." He sent her a smile as the bartender handed him his drink without prompting. 

Ella blinked at Lucifer and at the suspicious and rather harsh glares she was getting from other women before wrapping his tense frame in a hug. She swallowed even though her drink was empty. "Hey, Lu!" She forced herself to smile. She found that it did come a slight bit easier around her stand-in big brother. 

"Well, Miss Lopez, I knew you had the ability to clean up well but tonight you're absolutely ravishing. It'd be an honor to take a taste." He gave a playful grin. Suggestive tones colored his voice but it didn't bother Ella in the slightest, not like it did with other men. She gave a chuckle and went to reply when she froze dead in her tracks. Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "Miss Lopez?" 

Ella's mind was moving a mile a minute, more like thirty miles per minute, and her thoughts were jumbled but not totally unclear. She didn't mind when Lucifer said things like that but she hated when others did. Was that the key to it all? Was that lust? Not wanting but not minding the thought? 

But then the thought of sex in general still made her want to gag. Were people right, she hadn't been with the right person? If so, then Lucifer could change her mind if anyone could. He was the best. "Well from what I hear, you're quite the devil in the sheets." 

At Ella's words Lucifer's slight face of concern slipped away and a teasing look came back on his face. Ella would have to have broken eyes to miss the concealed concern. "Well, Miss Lopez, only one way to find out." He practically growled it out. She could hear the girl behind her swoon over him. 

Ella had gotten used to Lucifer hitting on her in a joking way. She had no doubt he would actually carry through, as he had seemed prepared too many times, but she was certain he knew now that she had no interest. Except… now she did. Ella swallowed hard and nodded. She meant to be flirty but the charade fell and her voice came out as more of an unsure question. "Show me then…?" 

Lucifer paused in signaling for another drink, his mouth hung open slightly. He turned to look at the nervous wreck of his friend. The friend he saw as a little sister figure. The teasing was now just that and all thoughts of getting in her pants were pushed aside long ago when his feelings morphed to over protective and caring towards the smaller girl. That tone of voice was not teasing though, neither was it lustful. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, aghast. Was she trying to get something out of him? Did she think sex was all he cared about? Why was she talking like that? 

"I need you to do me a favor, Lucifer." Ella took a deep breath. Picked up Lucifer's drink of choice that the bartender had just set down and threw it back. One gulp of the burning liquid and she met his eyes. "Screw me, Lucifer." 

She wasn't expecting the spend in which Lucifer was out of his seat, grip tight around her wrist, and dragging her towards the elevator. She had a moment of panic at the tight grip and the way he stormed through the crowd. Lucifer was most likely not gentle in bed, if anything he was the opposite. She had heard of and knew that, but they all said he was good in it's roughness. 

And this was Lucifer and Ella knew that Lucifer would never hurt her. Especially not with this. He was her safe place. 

The pair stormed out of the elevator and Lucifer directed them to the couch. "Miss Lopez," Lucifer began, "why are you asking me of this now?" 

Ella blinked at him for a moment. She felt the urge to lie but she knew to be honest. Lucifer was always honest to her, around the method acting thing and the non-grave grave. Okay, so not completely but always about stuff that mattered and she would do the same for him. 

"Everybody who sleeps with you, girl or boy, says that they had the best night of their life. I-I want to enjoy it." Ella stuttered, a whine coming to her voice at the force of the sudden tears. Lucifer's mildly panicked expression slipped past her notice. "I don't want to be weird anymore!" 

Lucifer gave a panicky glance around the room, looking for something to help him. He didn't like emotions but he despised this particular emotion on any of his girl's faces and Ella was one of his girls. "Miss Lopez, please stop crying," he tried. In response the girl only bit her lip to muffle her soft sobs. 

"Miss Lopez, please. You are not odd." Lucifer picked up a bottle of scotch from his coffee table, pleased to see there was still a little left. "Here, have a drink with me. Let's discuss this." 

Ella snatched the bottle from Lucifer's hand and took a swig straight from the bottle. Lucifer grimaced when she handed it back to him, expecting him to drink from the same bottle. "Well," he stated primly, setting the drink down on the coffee table. "I suppose one of us should stay sober for this conversation." He smiled tightly. 

Ella didn't wait for him to direct the conversation, she rarely did. When the girl wanted to talk she could talk. "I know sex is supposed to be fun, right?" She started, her hands throwing themselves around wildly. "And humans are supposed to want it and be tempted and excited and all into sexy bodies and what they'll do to them… but I can't get into it." 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, suddenly understanding why she never showed any real interest in 'screwing' him, as she would put it. Ella wasn't done talking though and before he said anything he was going to listen. Listen and understand. 

"Like, I've tried. Okay? So many times and people tell me I just haven't had good sex so I think maybe they're right, then we fuck and I hate it. It hurts like a part of my body is being split in two by another person's body, spoiler alert, and I think it's awful. It makes me feel gross." Ella stood up. "And don't you even say it!" She cried, pointing accusingly at Lucifer. The man who was definitely not about to interrupt to say anything, much less anything to cause distress. 

"I know all humans want this, carnal fascination, but I don't. I've looked it up and they call it Asexual, sex repulsed. I don't want to be though, Lucifer." She looked at him. "You're the best, make me enjoy it too!" 

Lucifer wasn't sure how to respond. He was certain that he wasn't going to be engaging in any sexual activity with the girl now, but he was fairly certain of that before. He was still lost on the emotional front but there was something Trixie and Chloe did when they needed comfort and perhaps it was just a thing for parents and spawn but it was the best bet he had. 

"Miss Lopez, I will not have sex with you," he said firmly. He pushed a hand forward and touched her shoulder lightly, a slight patting motion that was awkward Ella snorted at the attempt. Lucifer couldn't help the small smirk at hearing his friend's laugh. "I will hug you while on the couch and watch Star Wars with you." 

Ella froze and then smiled brightly, tackling Lucifer in a hug. Lucifer froze again at the contact, lips curling in a sneer but the giggle the smaller girl let out had him accepting the hug with minimal grumbles. 

"Oh, and Lucifer?" She asked. "Star Wars sucks in comparison to Star Trek." The offended noises that Lucifer made would have been more believable if he cared the slightest bit. Ella had started going off on a, slightly drunken, rant about the superior series, even speaking some words in Klingon.

Lucifer really didn't bother to keep up with the babble, just listened to her tone for any hint of the sadness that once plagued it. He knew his refusal most likely hadn't solved anything but he truly didn't know what to do so it would have to wait until Linda was available for a phone call. It seemed he had more than enough time considering he didn't plan on sending Miss Lopez away while she was drunk and upset. 

It wouldn't be the first time Lucifer had a girl stay over after a sexual mishap or hookup gone wrong. Ella was currently bouncing around his house, still chattering animatedly, making her way to the bar. He sighed deeply at the mess she was most likely going to make before pulling up a streaming service to put Star Trek on his phone for her to fall asleep to. 

The next morning he would have to hold her hair back while she vomited the remaining alcohol up and have Maze bring some painkillers. He would give her his clothes to replace her ruined outfit and offer her breakfast and they'd have a serious talk about sex and asexuality and boundaries. That was for tomorrow though, now Lucifer just had to wince at the sound of glass shattering and hope it wasn't one of the tastier bottles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, tips, critiques? That's what the comment section is for whimps!


End file.
